Den Værste Dag
by miss5
Summary: Den er ikke ferdig men her er første del. Den er nok lidt kedlig i starten!


Den Værste Dag  
  
Hermione sad og læste i en bog. Det var den besværgelses bog, hun længe havde ønsket sig. Det var 1 juledag, og hun havde fået bogen af en ukendt.  
Der stod bare på kortet med klodsede bogstaver "Til Hermione, god jul". Hermione undrede sig ikke så meget over det, fordi at hun blev så overglad ved at få den, at hun straks måtte i gang med at læse den. Harry og Ron, tænkte heller ikke over det, for Harry var ved at gnaske sig igennem nogle  
karameller, og Ron kiggede beundret på nogle Quidditch kort. Alle i  
Gryffindortårnet var i munter julestemning, selv Næsten hovedløse Nick, havde fundet en flot højrød skjorte med perlemorsknapper frem, og en hvid præstekrave, til at holde hovedet på plads. Også dem i Slytherinkollegiet var glade. Undtagen Draco Malfoy, der sad og kiggede trist ud af vinduet,  
på de hvide snefnug, der dalede som små hvide dun ned på jorden, der nu lignede en dyne. "Hva`er der med ham?" Spurgte Polly Pitsbull, sin veninde Pansy Parkingson. "aner det ik` han har været så`en i flere dage!!" sagde  
hun. "Ska` vi ik` spørge??" sagde Polly. "Tjaa.. Det ka`vi da godt!" svarede Pansy, og så gik de hen og spurgte Draco hvad der var galt. "Hva` fanden rager det jer??" råbte Malfoy ind i hovedet på dem da de spurgte. Han havde altid hadet de to. "ka` man da for en gangs skyld ik` få` noget ro fra jeres side?" råbte han irriteret, og spænede op i drengenes sovesal. Pigerne stod bare og kiggede forundret på hinanden. Draco satte sig på sin seng, med det slyterin farvede sengetæppe. Han sukkede dybt, og lagde sig ned. Han lå og tænkte, om der var nogen der nogensinde havde haft det så dårligt som ham. Tænk at han var blevet forelsket i sin største fjende! De andre i Slytherinkollegiet ville gøre nar af ham hvis det her slap ud. Og  
dem i Gryffindor ville spytte og råbe efter ham, at han ikke kunne tillade sig at forelske sig i en han havde drillet i 5 år. Men han kunne ikke leve uden hende. Han vidste at hun hadede ham, og aldrig kunne drømme om at blive hans kæreste.  
  
Men alligevel kunne han ikke fjerne sine tanker fra hende. Da Ron, Harry og  
Hermione kom ned i stor salen var der pyntet op med Giuarlanter,  
julehjerter og kræmmerhus, og der stod et usandsynligt smukt juletræ i  
midten.  
  
Da de havde stået lidt og beundret synet, gik de over til Gryffindorbordet,  
og satte sig. Hermione kiggede lidt rundt på pyntet, men så strejfede hendes blik Draco. Der var noget der lignede et sødt smil på hans mund, men  
hun skubbede hurtigt tanken væk, og fjernede blikket. Pludselig rejste Dumbledore sig, og der blev stille i salen. "Ja kære børn, som i jo nok ved  
skal der afholdes julebal i næste uge. alle elever fra 4 årgang, og opefter, må deltage, men elever under, må også godt deltage, hvis de bliver budt op som partner. Husk at ALLE skal finde sig en partner. Og så er der vist kun en ting til; Lad os spise!!" Det var noget eleverne kunne lide at høre, og straks blev fadene fyldt op, med det lækreste risengrød, rødgrød  
og en masse kanelbrød. "Det er sør`me en lækker morgenmad vi får hva`?"  
sagde Harry. "Ja.." sagde Ron "Og der kommer morgen posten", og ganske rigtigt, i samme øjeblik, kom 1000 af sneklædte ugler flyvende ind gennem  
vinduet. Hedvig landede midt i Harrys risengrød, så det sprøjtede op i  
hovedet på ham. "Aad.. Hedvig altså!!" sagde Harry mens han tørrede risengrød væk fra ansigtet. Harry tog Hedvigs brev, og Hedvig selv gik hen  
og slubrede noget af hans nisseøl op. Så fløj hun mæt, og selvtilfreds tilbage til uglerriet. Harry blev hel rød i hovedet, da han læste brevet, og smilede over mod Cho, der smilede tilbage. "Gad vide hvem der har spurt  
Harry om han vil være hendes partner hva`??" sagde Ron og smilede til Harry, men han daskede ham på ryggen. "Nu er det kun mig og Hermione der mangler en partner!!". I det samme kom Lavender Brown over til dem. Ron der godt kunne lide Lavender blev helt rød i hovedet. "Ron, vil du gerne være  
min partner til juleballet?" spurgte hun. "Jaa..ja.. Selvfølgelig!!" svarede han. "Okay" smilede hun, og gik tilbage til sin plads. "Yes man... der fik jeg mig lige en partner... Hva` med dig Hermione?... Hvem vil du spørge??" spurgte Ron. "Hmm... det ved jeg ikke" svarede hun "jeg tror at jeg vil gå op i opholdsstuen. Farvel". "Hej hej" mumlede Ron og Harry, der var tralt optaget af at kigge på deres piger. Hvad Harry og Ron ikke havde set, var at Hermione også havde fået post. Det var en lille slip, hvor der  
stod; Hej Hermione. Hvis du vil vide noget, jeg er sikker på du ikke  
vidste, om dine 2 venner, så mød mig ved søen kl. 3 i eftermiddag. Ses. Hermione spekulerede på hvad det var. Hun havde bestemt sig for at gå der ned kl. 3. Tiden sneglede sig afsted, og hun kunne ikke vente på at klokken blev 3. Hun havde intet at lave, det var jo juleferie. Harry og Ron, sad bare og spillede troldmandsskak. Endelig blev klokken 3, og hun sagde til Harry og Ron at hun skulle på toilettet. Så skyndte hun sig ned til søen.  
Hvad hun ikke hvideste var at Draco hol  
Han kunne ikke holde øjnene fra hende. Hun var så smuk. De slanke brune  
krøller, der faldt livløst ned på skuldrende, de dybe mørke øjne der  
glimtede som diamanter. også den slanke veludviklede krop, og den søde lille mund. Hermione løb ned mod søen, og Draco fulgte efter i skyggerne. Da hun kom ned til søen, var der ingen. Men så pludselig dukkede en dreng fra Slytherin op. Hun kunne ikke se hans ansigt, da han havde en maske på, men hun kunne se at han var fra Slytherin, på mærket i hans tøj. "V.. vaa.. var det d..dig der v..ville for..tælle noget?" sagde hun spagt. Han greb fat i hendes arm. "Av hold op" Hylede hun. "Troede du virkelig, at jeg var en sød en der ville fortælle dig noget??" Snerrede han ondt "Næænej... Jeg  
vil ha` din krop!!". "Neej" skreg hun. Han strammede grebet. "hold op"  
hylede hun. Han pressedesine læber mod hendes, og hun skreg og gjorde  
modstand, men han var stærkest. tilsidst bed hun ham i læben. "Av for satan, din lille mudderblodstøs!!" skreg han og gav hende en lussing. Hun  
snøftede og råbte om hjælp. Nu gik han hårdt til, han smed hende ned på jorden, og rev hendes bluse i stykker, så man kunne se noget af brystet. Hun græd og hylede. Han skulle lige til at kaste sig over hende, da Draco stormede frem, og kastede sig over ham. Han bankede og slog ham, så det kom  
til at bløde. Draco var Ca. lige så stærk som drengen, og mens de lå og kæmpede, fik Hermione samlet sig sammen, og løb grædende op mod Hogwarts.  
hermione var helt ude af sig selv og der løb hun halv nøgen imens folk kiggede og grinede af hende! da hun kom op til opholdsstugen sad harry og ron og leste lektier ''hermione hvad er der sket?'' spurte ron og harry i  
kor ''ikk noget'' svarede hermione hun løb op på sin sovesal hvor hus  
skiftet tøj og fik tøret tårene væk! næste morgen gik harry hermione og ron ned i storsalen til morgenmad lige  
da hun hade sat sig for at spise morgenmad fangede hun draco's øjne som holde øje med hende hun hade ikk glemt det der var sket igår, nun undrede  
sig over at draco hade kastet sig over han der hade prøvet at voldtage hende, de sad og kiggede på henanden et stykke tid ''vad kigger du på?'' suprte ron ''jeg kom bare lige i tanke om noget'' svarede hun, da hun hade spist sin mad gik hun ud og gik hen ad gangen! og hen til en klasse for at have time. imens sad harry og cho og kiggede på henanden! ''hva kigger du  
så på?'' suprte ron han svarede ikk men sende en ugle over til cho, hun smilede og så sagde harry til ron ''jeg går lige lidt vi ses til frokost'' ''jaja'' svarede ron han gik ind i et tomt klasselokale. lidt efter kom cho hun stod i døren og kiggede på ham så sagde hun ''hva skal vi her?'' ''kom  
lige her hen cho'' 


End file.
